The present invention relates to inkjet printing, and is particular directed to an inkjet apparatus and a method of controlling an inkjet mechanism.
During typical inkjet printing operation, an inkjet head is moved between a capped position and a print position. Alternatively, the inkjet head may be held stationary and an opposing mechanism is moved between a first position such that the inkjet head is in the capped position and a second position such that the inkjet head is in the print position. In either case, an encoder arrangement may be employed to provide positional information about the inkjet head so that a controller can process this information to control inkjet printing operation. Known encoder arrangements typically include an encoder which counts and keeps track of pulse signals to establish position of the inkjet head relative to a home position of the inkjet head. A drawback in using known encoder arrangements to provide positional information about an inkjet head is that encoders are relatively costly devices.
Alternatively, a switch arrangement may be employed to provide positional information about an inkjet head. Known switch arrangements typically include a first switch which is activated when the inkjet head is in the capped position and a second switch which is activated when the inkjet head is in the print position. A drawback in using known switch arrangements to provide positional information about an inkjet head is that the switches need to have relatively tight switching point tolerances or need to be manually adjusted after assembly. Switches which have tight switching point tolerances are relatively costly devices, and manual adjusting of switches after assembly requires time-intensive labor. Although known switch arrangements usually cost less and require less manual adjusting than known encoder arrangements, it would be desirable to provide a low cost switch arrangement in which relatively inexpensive switches can be used and any manual adjusting of switches after assembly is either eliminated or at least reduced.